


Peach-Blue

by Cajdachan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, Human AU, Pearlapis, Rain, Running Away, conversations at café, lapearl - Freeform, lapis taxi driver, smoking lapis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajdachan/pseuds/Cajdachan
Summary: • One day Pearl found out about Rose being pregnant. She felt betrayed and lost; thereupon she ran away straight into raging storm and eventually ended up in Lapis' taxi. Then Pearl realized that every cloud has a silver lining.•Human AU





	Peach-Blue

   Rain was pouring down, the air was cold, the wind was blowing crazy. Pearl could be glad that it hasn't blown her away. She couldn’t even walk straight. Her body was waving from side to side, she couldn’t control it. Squeezing her soaked coat tightly on her chest, with a jelly knees, heartbroken, eyes drowned in tears, she ran to the nearest parking lot.

   There were only a few taxis. Normally she wouldn’t travel like that, but she had no choice.

   Pearl grabbed a handle with her shaking hands. She opened the car door and entered, then she quickly closed the door behind herself. She was all freezing, her fingers turned into ice, eyes swollen to redness. Pearl felt like she could cry out another pacific ocean.

   "It’s really coming down.“ The driver spoke. "How could someone like you just walk outside in such weather?“ The blue-haired girl smirked, looking at the soaked girl through the rearview mirror, holding a cigarette in her hand.

   Pearl felt too weak to answer her, she only managed to let out a sorrowful exhale.

   The girl, sitting by the steering wheel, filled her mouth with a smoke, then she blowed it out through half-open window by her side. "So… Where would you like to go?“

   Pearl sighed again, trembling, tights pressed together. "It doesn’t matter.“ She sobbed. "Just… Get me away from here.“

   The other girl raised her eyebrows, throwing her cigarette out of the window. "All right.“ She released the handbrake, then she started the car and rolled up its window.

   Raindrops were still falling down as fast as it possibly could. The rain wasn’t going to stop, but at least the wind wasn’t blowing that crazy anymore.

   They were driving slowly across the town for maybe fifteen minutes without any single word. Every time the driver could, she looked at the tearful girl sitting on the backseat, wondering what happend to her.

   "Are you okay?“ She asked gently then, arm draped over her seat.

   Pearl squeezed her arms in her hands, trying to warm herself. A tear appeared in a corner of her eye.

   "I… I’ll be fine.“ She sniffed.

   "Are you sure?“ The other girl asked again, a disbelieving look in her eyes.

   "… I…“ She was trying so hard not to dissolve into tears, bitting her lip painfully with her teeth shaking, but she couldn’t hold it anymore. Again, she was drowning deep in her thoughts, thinking about _her_ … About _him_. ' _How couldn‘t I just notice it? It was so obvious… The way she looks at him, the way she holds his hands… All the kisses she gave him right in front of me, all the time she spent with him instead of spending it with me… What did I do wrong?! How could I let this happen?!_ ‘ The unstoppable streams of tears started falling down above her pale cheeks. She started to cry.

   The driver panicked, that made her feel sick in her stomach. "N-no, don’t–“ She swore something to herself under her breath then. „I didn’t mean to make you cry! I’m sorry!“ She apologized worriedly, mad at herself.

   Pearl hid her face into her palms, sobbing softly. "It’s… It’s not your fault.“ She mumbled.

   The girl opened her mouth to say something, but she got cut by Pearl.

   "–It was bound to happen. I guess.“

   "No, it was not! I’m terrible at this… I-I shouldn’t ask you that!“ She bit her lip angrily, squeezing the steering wheel tightly in her hands.

   Pearl raised her head, wiping her cheeks. "I didn’t mean… This.“ She sniffed. "I meant… The thing before I got here.“ She clarified.

   The blue-haired girl slackedned her grip. "Oh…“ She breathed a sigh of relief, then looked to the rearview mirror. "I-I am sorry about that… Whatever it was.“ She said empathetically after a while.

   Pearl looked aside, head turned up while leaning against the headrest, eyes closed. She didn’t say anything at that. She was silent, trying not to cry again. They’ve stayed like that for another quarter of an hour – in silence.

 

   "Could you stop here, please?“ Pearl asked suddenly, searching for something in her pockets. The other girl nodded and stopped the car by the sidewalk, then she applied the handbrake.

   They‘ve stopped in some quiet side of an unknown town. There was a beautiful garden across the street. It was beautifuly decorating this part of the town. This wasn’t the place which Pearl wanted to get out of, anymore. This place seemed nice. Maybe she could sit in that garden and clean her thoughts, let all those nightmares that were haunting her fade away once for all. It will be hard for her, but she has to move on.

   The weather completely changed. Clouds faded away and the sun appeared in the sky. Birds were singing and the rays of sunlight were shining through the windows right into the car.

   "How much do I owe you?“ Finally Pearl found her wallet, opening it.

   "That’s okey. Keep it.“ The other one responded, shifting higher in her seat. She felt bad about begging for money from this girl. She seemed to be nice after all and for some reason the blue-haired girl wanted to help the other get out of this sorrow.

   Pearl’s eyes widened. "Really? But...“ She looked at her. The taxi driver nodded, then she blinked at her with little smile.

   "Why, thank you…“ Pearl wasn’t expecting it at all. She smiled shyly. "But… I can’t just–“

   "–Shhh.“ She hushed her. "It’s okey, just…“ She turned to her, finally meeting Pearl’s eyes personally. Then she froze. She looked closer at her. Those were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. This shade of blue was absolutely indescribable for her and yet absolutely different than any other shades of blue she saw in her entire life.

   The girl‘s short wavy fringe was overlaping her forehead and also two curls of her peach-colored hair were gracing her cheeks. Her neck was thin just like her arms which were hiding in sleeves of her soaked biege coat. Also her legs were so long and thin. That girl was so extraordinary and strange at the same time. The driver was absolutely melting for her at that moment.

   "… Just promise me that you’ll be okay.“ She finally finished the sentence, bitting her lip nervously. ' _W-Wait… Did-Did I just say that…?! Damn, this girl is so… Ugh, I can’t even think straight… Damnit, Lapis, control youself!_ ‘

   Pearl blushed a little. She closed the wallet slowly, not leaving the other girl’s eyes. „Alright.“ She felt butterflies in her stomach. This was a bit strange for her, but still… This feeling was familiar somehow, it was like she alrrady felt it before.

   They were sitting there for a moment, staring at each other without any single word, breathing softly. "May I… Ask your name?“ The driver suddenly asked, not expecting that she could even ask such a thing. ' _Damn, shame on me!_ ‘

   The skinny girl blushed again, her mouth locked in a tight line. ' _Should I tell her? I barely know her, but… I… I want to. I want to do that._ ‘ She swallowed. "… Pearl.“ Hesitantly she offered her a hand.

   The girl felt incredibly embarrassed, but she was surprised that Pearl actually responded at her question.

   The driver sighed with a smile to herself. "Pearl…“ She squeezed her hand gently, softly shaking with it. „I’m Lapis.“

   Pearl looked down, cheeks red. "It's nice to meet you…“ After she gathered her courage, she looked up again. „… Lapis.“

   They were gazing at each other for another minute, without speaking. It seemed like the eye contact was enough for them, and… holding each other‘s hand likewise?

   "May I just-uh…“ Pearl started, moving her hand back slowly. "Invite you to coffee? For… Saving me?“

   Lapis‘ eyes widened. "Saving you?“ She giggled.

   "Yes.“ Pearl nodded. "You helped me a lot. And I can’t just leave without paying you for that. That would be rude.“

   Lapis laughed briefly. "It’s not a big deal, girl. But… I think I’d like to join you and have some. I haven't seen my bed for a few days.“ She said, yawning into a back of her palm.

   "That would be great.“ Pearl grinned. She got out of the car and silently she watched the garden tree’s branches slowly moving in the wind. A lot of petals were falling down, white and pink ones. Also birds were singing, the air was calm and warm, sunbeams were stroking Pearl’s pale cheeks. It seemed very peaceful around her now.

   Finally Lapis got out of the taxi and locked it. Following the other girl, they sailed to the nearest café on the street. As soon as they found it, they headed towards a little café garden. It had stylish wooden tables and chairs with a white cover patterned with pink flowers. Spring flowers were decorating whole garden and also the inside of the café. The smell of the flowers and the interior was soft and charming. Pearl really liked it, but Lapis barely noticed it. She was actually more interested in getting some coffee into her stomach.

   As they found the most comfortable place to sit, they sat down at the table and waited for waitress.

   Since the sun appeared in the sky, Pearl felt hot under her coat. She could tell that it was almost dry because of those warm sunbeams. She raised her thin hands to unlock black buttons which were nicely contrasting with her beige coat. She started with buttons on her chest and slowly, gently she continued downwards. Lapis looked aside as quickly as possible, just to hide her blushing cheeks, but still she saw Pearl undressing with a corner of her eye.

   Pearl tossed her coat over her seat and leaned on her elbows, leaning over the table and staring at it, she didn’t let out any single word. She was drowning in her thoughts again, out of reality, rubbing her hands nervously. Lapis, leaning against the back of her chair, was gazing at Pearl silently, with care. It was making her feel bad seeing someone like that. Lapis didn’t want to bother her, but still she wanted to help somehow. She blinked slowly at her. "Pearl?“ Lapis addressed her, voice soft.

   Pearl shook her head to leave her train of thoughts. "Yes?“ She looked up at the other girl. Lapis hesitated for a moment, but then she leaned towards Pearl, arms crossed on the table. "What’s wrong?“ She asked cautiously.

   Pearl stared at her, carefully scaning Lapis‘ eyes, searching for something in them. Searching for hope, searching for light. But the only thing she saw was herself, mirroring in those mysterious dark blue eyes. After a moment she lowered her head. She wondered what is Lapis thinking of her right now. That she’s such a crybaby? That she’s so weak and can’t even face any of her problems? Pearl couldn’t afford to cry again. She just shut her eyes and sighed.

   "Pearl, I–“

   "Hello there, water witch!“ All of the sudden a short person with blond messy hair spoke, notebook and pen in her hands. It seemed like she was talking to Lapis.

   "I told you not to call me like that…“ Lapis sizzled.

   "It’s nice to see you, too!“ The waitress put her arm around Lapis‘ shoulders. "So, how’s it going, you lounge lizard?“

   "Peridot, please!“ Lapis gave her deadly serious look.

   The blonde exhaled. "C’mon, I’m just joking. You know me, right?“

   "Unfortunately…“

   Peridot raised her eyebrow. "Oh, and who’s this?“ She leaned closer to Lapis‘ ear and whispered. "Your another victim?“

   Lapis grabbed the waitress‘ colar, as quick as a shot, and drew their noses together. "I swear I’m gonna kill you if you’re going to continue…“ She whispered loudly.

   "Heyy, chill it, woman.“ Peridot grinned nervously. "You know I didn’t mean it.“

   "You better." Lapis released her from her squeeze then and slowly she sat back on her chair.

   Pearl didn’t know what to do, she was just surprised. Eyes widened, mouth locked in a tight line. She looked at Lapis and then back at Peridot.

   "I’m sorry for that.“ Peridot glanced at Pearl. "We were just joking around. Right, Lapis?“ She nudged her friend with her elbow.

   "You were joking around.“ Lapis wrinkled her eyebrows, arms crossed on her chest.

   "Riiight.“ The short waitress cleared her throat. "So, you ready to order?“

   "Just tell me, Peri…“ Lapis started without answering her question and draped her arm over the back of her chair. "Since when you’re actually working in a place like this? It’s not like you, always drowned in books ‘bout UFOs.“

   "Brigade.“ She blinked. "Mother went to Europe for a month, but I stayed. Simply put, I have to eat, so I decided to earn some money.“

   "Why didn’t you go with her?“ Lapis asked again. "Too little UFOs?“ She snorted.

   Pearl just watched them. It was kinda fun for her, just looking at one of the girls and then looking back at the other one. For now she could forget about what was happening one hour ago and just clear her head.

   "Naah…“ Peridot rolled her eyes. "So, may I take your order now?“

   Lapis leaned against her chair and stretched her arms. "Bring me the strongest coffee you got.“

   "Sounds like you alright.“ She nodded and noted Lapis‘ order. "How ‘bout you, pointy nose?“

   Lapis froze, eyes widened. "You’re gonna take it back. Right. Now!“ Lapis called at her, squeezing Peridot‘s colar again.

   "Ya-ya know, I-I didn’t mean it. Huh.“ Biting her lip, she turned to Pearl. "I am sorry. I’m not serious ‘bout things usually. Just don’t take it personally.“ She grinned, not even trying to look at Lapis at that moment.

   "It’s-uh, alright.“ Pearl forced a smile, finding out that Lapis was looking at her. And as she was uninterruptedly staring at Pearl, her grip become slack and Peridot took advantage of it. She released herself from Lapis‘ squeeze and cleared her throat. "So, what is it gonna be then?“

   "I’ll have a glass of still water, please.“

   "… Got it.“ Peridot noted the order. "I’ll be back in a minute.“ She turned on her heels and headed towards the very next table on their right side.

   Lapis exhaled, face buried in her palm.

   Pale-skinned girl turned to her. "What is it, Lapis?“ She looked at her, leaning on her elbows again.

   "I… I’m so sorry for that. I’m not usually that aggressive.“ She shook her head and continued. „I just need some sleep.“ She said, although the real reason she was acting like this was to defend Pearl from Peridot's offences.

   Pearl smirked. "Believe me, when it comes to protecting someone, I can be even worse.“

   Lapis raised her head, forcing a sigh with a smile. "I highly doubt it.“ She grinned.

   "Wanna bet?“ A seductive smile appeared on her face.

   "Thank you, but I’m too tired for this.“ Lapis grinned again. ' _Actually you’re the only thing that still keeps me awake_.‘

   Pearl chuckled. "Alright then.“ She tucked ends of her peach-colored hair behind her ear, biting her soft lip.

   She looked down at the table. Rubbing her fragile hands, she stared at it for a while. She didn’t say anything. Lapis was silent, too. It felt like the whole world stopped, and the time as well. There was complete silence around and between them, but still it was a harmonic silence.

   After a few minutes Pearl slowly raised her head to meet Lapis again, finding out that the other girl was already watching her. Pearl’s cheeks slightly turned red as their eyes met.

   Those dark blue eyes – Pearl was drowning in them. They were endless, she felt like she was looking to the very end of the universe. She saw stars and galaxies in them. It felt very peaceful, calm and quiet.

   Lapis saw a beautiful light shining throught Pearl’s eyes. She felt the warmth of sunbeams, the ocean waves and a cool spring wind, a beautiful smell of flowers and calming rain.

   An unexpected loud throat clearing came out of somewhere and it brought both girls back to reality. "Here you go!“ The waitress appeared at the table. "One glass of water and the strongest coffee in the world.“ She put the glass of water and the cup on the tabletop.

   "Thanks.“ Lapis blinked.

   Pearl nodded. "Thank you.“

   "Ye ye. Enjoy!“ Peridot waved and as quickly she appeared, she left.

   Immediately Lapis took the cup in her hands. Squeezing the cup she tried to warm her cold hands, and it didn’t take too long. Pearl took the glass of water and took a sip.

   "I thought we came here to have a coffee?“ Lapis grinned.

   Pearl looked at her, putting the glass back down. "Actually, I don’t drink coffee.“ She smiled slightly.

   "Oh?“ Lapis seemed surprised, she blinked. "Did you even try it?“

   "Yeah, I did.“ Pearl responded, hypnotizing the cup in Lapis‘ hands. She wondered what this coffee tasted like. "… But it was too bitter for me.“

   "Yeah right.“ Lapis nodded. "It’s like a drug. When you try it, you won’t stop.“ The blue-haired girl sighed and forced the cup towards her lips. She took a sip and her face immediately twisted. "Damn, that’s some strong stuff!“

   The look of Lapis’ face made Pearl laugh, she even had to cover her mouth because of that. She couldn‘t stop.

   Lapis swallowed and shook her head. She put the cup aside and looked at Pearl. She stared at her for a while, her sweet giggling made Lapis blush a little.

   After a moment Pearl stopped. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down, her cheeks were slightly red, amused smile on her face.

   The silence was present again and Pearl felt like there was something that was trying to raise her head up and look at the other girl again, but she couldn’t do it for some reason. Something was blocking her from doing so. She was resisting for too long and yet it was so hard for her. Her smile vanished.

   She closed her eyes, almost forgetting that she was sitting at the table with someone. Here it comes again. It wasn’t really hard for her to think about her past… Think about Rose. Just a little bit was enough to bring back her memories and let herself drown in them over and over again. Why was it so hard for her to let go? Why was she so addicted to her?

   Pearl let out few weak sobs, face hidden in her palms. She saw her everywhere, she heard Rose‘s voice, she couldn’t avoid it at all. ' _I don’t understand… I just don’t understand anything! I never thought that I could lose this fight… Especially after all those years… What on Earth is so special about him? How could she just leave me behind? How could she do this to me?!_ ‘

   "–Pearl?“ All of a sudden a soft voice broke her train of thoughts and brough her back to earth. Lapis was looking at her, a worried expression on her face. "Is everything okay?“

   The taller girl opened her tearful eyes, gazing at her intertwined ice cold fingers. "… No.“ She tried to dry her cheeks, slightly gasping. "I’m such a chump…"

   "… Oh, come on.“ Lapis reached her hands and took Pearl’s with a gentle squeeze. "… What happend?“

   Pearl sobbed softly, not looking at Lapis. "I… I can’t tell y–“ She swallowed the last word.

   "Pearl, I know it’s weird, talking with stranger about your problems, but… Trust me, you can’t hold this forever. It would destroy you if you do.“

   Pearl sighed, finally looking at her, but she didn’t say anything at that.

   Lapis swallowed. "… Don’t you wanna talk about it?“ She asked, a little terrified how weirdly it probably sounded. The girl in front of her just blinked, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

   "B-but… If you don’t want to, I–“

   "–I do…“ Pearl sniffed, then lowered her head. After a moment she actually realized that Lapis was holding her hands. They were so soft and warm. Her gentle touch calmed Pearl down. She felt safe, even when Lapis was a total stranger to her. But for some reason she trusted her.

   "I…“ Pearl started, filling her lungs with fresh air. "I found out that my… M-my…“ She stuttered, voice trembling. „My…“

   Lapis tightened her squeeze, wondering if it’ll make Pearl relax more. She gave her an empathic look, slightly smiling. „It's okay. Take your time.“

   Pearl hesitated, a lump in her throat. She swallowed and then she slowly continued. "I… I found out that my… My friend… She’s… That she‘s pregnant. With… Some other…“ Bitting her lip she sobbed, she couldn’t continue. She just couldn’t. There was a plaintive scream in her throat that was choking her, but she couldn’t let it out. The only thing that she was thinking about right now was that this nightmare will never end.

   Lapis felt sick. She didn’t know what to think about it first. She thought that having a baby was a perfect chance to start a totaly new life with joy and happiness, but on the other hand she guessed that the pregnant girl which Pearl was talking about was probably sort of like her girlfriend or something. And as Pearl found out that she’s pregnant with some guy, she ran through the storm and a pouring rain right into Lapis‘ car and wanted to get away from that place as quickly as possible. She must’ve felt trapped and betrayed if she really cared about that woman, and for sure Pearl did care. Lapis didn’t have any experience with stuff like this and she had no idea what to do at all. But there was one thing that she wanted to do, she wanted to help Pearl at any cost.

   "Pearl…“ She sighed, still holding the other girl‘s cold hands. "I’m so sorry about that…“ She whispered.

   "… Thank you…“ Pearl blinked slowly, enjoying the warmth of Lapis‘ hands which were still holding hers. "It might sound weird, but… I’m glad I’m here. Thank you for listening to me…“

   "That’s the matter of course.“ Lapis giggled slightly.

   Pearl shook her head. "To be honest… You're the only one who ever listened. And, well, except for two of my friends, the others were just calling me how dumb I am...“

   "... Wait, dumb?“ Lapis asked a little confused then. „Why dumb?“

   "… Because I’m still trying to get back a woman who’s been dating someone else for like... Three years…“ She exhaled, looking in Lapis' eyes.

   Lapis froze. Her smile collapsed like a house of cards. She stopped breathing. After a moment she slowly pulled away, letting go of Pearls hands.

   Suddenly Pearl started to miss Lapis‘ touch. There was no more warmth of her hands trying to calm her down, just freezing emptiness in between her fingers and palms.

   "… You really care about her, huh?“ Lapis looked away from her with an expression of worry. She barely knows Pearl, but she could tell that she felt something. Something like sympathy maybe? Jealousy? Pearl was so beautiful, tender and so innocent. They met just an hour ago, but Lapis felt like she knows Pearl for like several years, like she already met her somewhere long, long ago. But still she was a total stranger to her, a new unknown person.

   Pearl carefully scanned Lapis' face, the sadness that was appearing on it. This girl was so… Different, way different than Rose. The look of her dark blue eyes, it was so calming and comfortable to look into them. At that moment Pearl noticed a familiar feeling that ran through her body while she was looking at Lapis. All of the sudden her cheeks warmed up. Pearl swallowed nervously. She wanted to touch her, she wanted to touch Lapis' tanned hands again. She wanted to feel her soft skin.

   Biting her lip, Pearl shook her head and cleared her thoughts. "Not anymore.“ She smiled a bit.

   Surprised Lapis turned her head towards Pearl, repeating the sentence she just heard to herself in disbelief. "What was it?“ She blinked twice.

   The pale-skinned young girl, hypnotizing Lapis‘ scratched swarthy hands, lightly smiled again. Pearl knew that she needs to let go, she couldn’t let the worst nightmare that was teasing her for the last three years destroy her from the inside. If all of it must have happened, then she can't do anything against it now. Everything that must happen will happen eventually. People come into our lives for a reason and so they have a reason to leave, because they teached us what they should, so we can continue in our journey.

   "I’m too weak to bear this. Maybe I really should move on… She loves someone else after all.“ Pearl exhaled slowly, then she inhaled fresh air into her lungs.

   "Pfff…“ Lapis turned her head towards Pearl, smiling again. "Now I can see who‘s really dumb.“

   The skinny girl looked up, trying to make an eye contact with Lapis. "What?“ She asked a little confused.

   "You’re not dumb, Pearl.“ Lapis leaned forward, hesitating if she should take her hands again, but she didn’t. She just crossed her arms on the tabletop, mouth locked in a tight line. "The only person who’s being dumb… Is her.“

   Pearl didn’t say anything at that, though she was still surprised. She decided to wait for an explanation, impatiently.

   "Tell me how could someone just leave a girl like this?“ She shook her head misunderstandly. "Pearl, I know you only for an hour, but I dare to say that you deserve better… I don’t even know that girl, but I know for sure what she’s lost.“ Lapis looked straight into Pearl’s light blue eyes, absolutely serious. She wanted to say thousands of words which were on her mind, but she knew that she couldn’t. Pearl would probably feel weird about Lapis if she did.

   "And what is it?“ Pearl asked after a brief hesitation.

   Lapis giggled. "The most beautiful young lady I’ve ever seen in my life.“ She dared to say, she didn’t even try to hide her ashamed red face.

   Pearl softly laughed at that. "Oh, Lapis, please… Are you flirting with me?“ Her cheeks also turned to redness.

   Lapis supported her chin with her fist, eyebrows raised up. "No…“ She lied, looking aside in an embarrassment.

   Pearl carefuly watched her, it made her laugh again when she saw Lapis blushing. She knew that she was trying to hide it somehow. "Alright then…“ She nodded with a soft sigh.

   It didn’t last long when the small waitress showed again. She spoke with the specific high voice, taping the green pen against her notebook. "Aaaand we meet again!“ She sang. "So, you okay? May I bring you something? Water for example? How was the coffee, Lapis?“ She turned to her with a smirk.

   "Bitter as hell.“ The driver snorted.

   "Could we have the bill, please?“ Suddenly Pearl asked shyly. Both girls turned to her immediately. After a few seconds of staring at her, Peridot nodded. "Yeah, sure. I’ll be right back.“

   As soon as Peridot left, Lapis leaned forward, arms crossed on the table. "You want to pay already?“ She asked.

   Pearl searched for a wallet in her coat‘s deep pockets. "Yeah… I’m sorry. I should be going soon, it’s getting late.“

   "But where?“ Lapis blinked, hoping for receiving her response.

   "I… Don’t know.“ Pearl stopped searching, not looking at Lapis. "To my apartment maybe.“ She shrugged her shoulders.

   Lapis looked down at the table, hesitating. "May I… Drive you there?“

   The taller girl looked at her, surprised. "It’s really nice of you, Lapis.“ She smiled lovely. "But I think I should get there on my own. I don’t want to waste your time.“

   "You’re not.“ Lapis smiled slightly, looking at Pearl again. Pearl sighed with a smile.

   "Guess who’s back!“ Suddenly Peridot came out of nowhere, tearing off the sheet of paper from her notebook, she dropped it on the table. „It’s 2.80.“

   As the bill was lying on the tabletop, Lapis was silently watching it. While Pearl was searching in her pockets, Lapis was thinking, then she searched in the pocket of her black leather jacket for something. „I’ll take it.“ Then she pulled out the wallet.

   "What?“ Pearl immediately froze, staring at Lapis. "Lapis, I told you I’ll pay for it.“

   She snorted. "You had a bad day, right? It's okay, it’s on me today.“

   "But, Lapis, I… Y-you did enough for me today. I-I don‘t even know how to make it up for you!“ Pearl stuttered, shaking her head.

   The girl sighed slightly. "Well… Maybe I would know.“

   "And-and what is it?“

   "Just…“ Lapis swallowed. She was nervous. She couldn’t let out any single word at that moment. She slowly inhaled and blinked, taking her courage. „Just let me see you again.“

   Pearl was kinda shocked, but on the other hand she was glad that Lapis asked her that, although she was in a doubt about it a little. "But, Lapis… I-it’s not enou–“

   "–It is enough… For me.“ Lapis smiled at her, eyes dreamy.

   "Ahem…“ Peridot cleared her throat, a bit annoyed she seemed. "Don’t you wanna take it outside?“

   Lapis rolled her eyes with a growl, then she looked back at Pearl. "I’ll take it.“

   Peridot laughed. "You’re such a gentlewoman, Lapis.“ She said and took Lapis‘ money. "Have a nice day, lovebirds.“ And as she finished the sentense, she turned on her heels and left.

   The pale girl was watching the waitress as she was leaving. "Lapis…“ She looked back at her. "Why did you do that?“ She asked shyly. "Why are you... So nice to me?“

   There were countless reasons why, but Lapis was afraid to tell her. It drove her into the corner. "Do you really want to know?“ Lapis raised her eyes which were hiding under her blue fringe.

   Pearl nodded. "Yes.“

   The driver sighed with a smile. "So do I.“ She took a sip of her coffee, then she put it back on the table.

   "Lapis…“ Pearl shook her head.

   "Alright, I just…“ It was hard for her to decide what to say, so she answered as simply as possible. "I just wanted to help you.“ She gave her the stupidest smile she could. She knew that Pearl suspected her. Lapis breathed out.

   Pearl blinked at her, smile on her face. "… Thank you.“

   They didn’t notice it until now, but they were sitting there almost for another hour. The sun was slowly going down and the air was getting colder. Pearl took her beige coat and draped it over herself, then she stood up from her chair.

   "Do you have to go?“ Lapis asked saddly.

   Pearl turned to her and buttoned up the coat. "I’m sorry. I shoul’ve been home one hour ago.“

   "Yeah… Me too, probably.“ Lapis silently sighed and slowly she stood up, zipping her leather jacket.

   "At least I can accompany you to your car. If you want.“ She tucked ends of her hair behind her ear, cheeks slightly red. Lapis widely smiled at her. "I’d love that.“

   As they walked along the street, they didn’t say any single word, although there were thousands of words they wanted to say. The air was cool, wind lightly blowing through their hair. The sun was fiery red, clouds were beautifuly illuminating whole evening sky with all possible warm colors, shining through tree branches and between buildings. It was like if all the light that the sun was making moved into all street lamps, so it could shine all night.

   Lapis unlocked the taxi and its lights blinked at them twice.

   "So…“ Pearl stopped in front of Lapis‘ car. "We’re here.“ She said saddly.

   "Yeah…“ Lapis forced a smile, putting her hands into her pockets. She slowly kicked off the gravel that was under her feet, watching it rolling away from them.

   "So-uh…“ Pearl turned to Lapis, stepping closer to her. "I guess this is… Our farewell.“ It was hard for her so say that and she didn’t even want to, neither did Lapis. She was looking aside, refusing to say goodbyes.

   "Thank you, Lapis. For everything. I really appreciate that.“ She smiled gratefully. Even when Lapis wasn’t looking, Pearl was convinced that Lapis knew about her smile. "I had fun today… Thanks to you. I can’t even remember when I had this much fun before, if ever.“ She said, shrugging her shoulders.

   "Yeah.“ Lapis nodded, finally lookig at her. "At least my life wasn’t that boring for a while.“

   Pearl smiled at that dreamily, staring at her for a moment. She was drowning in Lapis‘ dark eyes again. Suddenly she was so close. It felt like there was nothing between them, but still Pearl kept safe distance from her, trying not to annoy Lapis with their sudden closeness. Their breaths were so loud, just like beating of their hearts. Pearl forgot about Rose, forgot about time and space. There was just her and Lapis.

   Lapis felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. It was beating so wildly that she thought Pearl could hear it. Pearl was so beautiful, elegant, enchanting, graceful. She was like… Unreal, extraordinary. Just looking at her felt like finding a parasol in the middle of an endless desert, like seeing a beautiful colorful rainbow and a sun after whole week of never-ceasing rain.

   But suddenly something brought them back to reality. Both girls shook their heads. Both of them looked away from each other, just to hide their ashamed faces.

   Lapis bit her lip very hard. Pearl tucked ends of her hair behind her ear again. After few minutes of silence, Pearl started to search in her bottomless pockets for something, Lapis watched her carefully from the corner of her eye.

   Pearl exulted when she finally found what she was looking for. She pulled a pencil and a piece of paper out of her inner pocket, then she wrote something on it. "Here.“ She handed it to Lapis. "It’s my phone number. You can call me… If you want.“ Pearl licked her dry lips.

   If Lapis could, she would grab the sheet of paper immediately, but she knew that she has to go slow. A sudden joy ran through all parts of her body, she couldn’t even hide the wide smile on her face from the other girl. Slowly she took the paper, pretending hesitancy. "Thank you, Pearl.“

   "I think that I’m the one who should say thank you.“ She blinked with a giggle. After a moment of staring, Pearl decided to make one step forward, opening her arms and offering Lapis a hug. For a while, Lapis wasn’t for one hundred percent sure about it, but wasn’t it what she wanted? Didn’t she want to feel the warmth of Pearl’s body? The vanilla perfume she wore? Didn’t she want to feel Pearl‘s heart beating against her chest? These all things were what Pearl was offering to her at that moment.

   ' _Maybe she doesn’t want this… Maybe I’m going too quick on her… Maybe I–_ ‘ Pearl thought, but was interrupted.

   Suddenly Lapis stepped forward, wrapping arms around Pearl’s waist and pressing her chest against hers. Lapis laid her chin on the taller girl’s shoulder, which was in a perfect height position, and closed her eyes.

   Pearl was standing perfectly still. She couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. She shook her head. No, this really wasn’t a dream.

   Pearl let out a quiet sigh of relief and surrounded Lapis’ shoulders with her long arms, squeezing her gently.

   Lapis felt it. They both did. Their hearts were beating like one, loudly, wildly, in a rhythm. Lapis felt Pearl’s breath in her blue hair. Pearl could feel Lapis‘ gentle touch on her back, she felt every single finger that was clinging there.

   They both were burning, their cheeks, their hands, as they were joined together. They didn’t want to get separated, at all. But they had to.

   Lapis was the one who first stepped back, although she was probably the one who would stay longer. She regretted it. There was no warmth, no touch, no breath, no heart beat, no longer. Only sadness, emptiness and desire.

   Pearl also stepped back with a heavy heart, with the saddest look on her face she could make. They were both silent. Lapis hid her hands, which were getting colder and colder since the girls got separated, into her pockets.

   The sun hid itself behind the horizon and the sky turned dark blue. Stars started to shine and the wind stopped blowing. There was complete silence again.

   "So…“ Pearl cleared her throat, watching the street lamp that was standing next to her. "Maybe I should go now.“

   Lapis hummed at that, toying with the piece of paper in her pocket. "Yeah. I won’t distract you…“ Lapis sighed quietly. "Don’t you really want me to drive you home?“

   "That’s okey, Lapis… Thank you. You did enough for me today.“ She answered, then inhaled. „Hope I’ll see you someday… Again.“

   This only sentense made Lapis smile again, eyes wide. "Me too.“ She blushed.

   Pearl giggled, although she was still sad. "Goodbye then… Lapis. See you around.“

   "Bye… Pearl.“

   She didn’t want her to leave. All that Lapis wanted was to grab Pearl by the wrist and don‘t let her go. But she couldn’t, she had to contain herself.

   Pearl made several steps backwards, looking at the blue-haired girl, slightly smiling at her. And then she slowly turned around and this ended everything.

   Lapis hasn’t felt like this before. Like ever. She was happy and sad at the same time. She wanted to scream and also she wanted to jump to the high with joy. She was just standing there in front of her car, illuminated by the street lamp, watching Pearl as she was slowly, very slowly dissapearing in the distance. The farther she was, the smaller she seemed, even though she was tall. Lapis smirked at that idea.

   After almost five minutes Pearl finally got to the crossroad on the very end of the street, on the top of the hill. She could see whole night town under her feet. She could even see Lapis who was still standing on the other end of the street. Pearl smiled widely. A tear of happiness appeared in a corner of her eye. She raised her hand and waved for the last goodbye. Pearl was nicely surprised that Lapis actually didn’t drive away, that she was still watching her and waiting until she dissapears completely.

   Lapis pulled her hand out of her pocket and happily waved back. This feeling was hard for her to explain. It was really gorgeous and strange feeling at the same time. Thousands of words and thoughts were running through her head. Suddenly she had her head full of Pearl and nothing and no one else. She felt lost and found, enchanted, she felt terrible and also she felt very happy.

   She kept waving until Pearl disappeared behind the horizon, and she even waved a long time after that, like she was waiting and hoping for her return.

   Her whole universe crashed. She was gone. For a moment Lapis felt like there was nothing to live for. She was just standing there. Alone. Thinking.

   "She's not coming back.“ She exhaled, putting her hand back into her pocket. There was some smooth material that brushed against her fingers – the piece of paper with Pearl's phone number. A big bright smile appeared on Lapis' face then. She had another chance.

**Author's Note:**

> • I have to admit that I also had an alternate ending for this fic, but that would exist only if I really wanted to continue with it. It would probably end up like this: As Lapis'd wave back at Pearl, the sheet of paper that Pearl gave her, would fall out of her pocket and of course Lapis wouldn’t notice it. Instead, she'd get into her car and drive away, and after getting home, she'd find out that there’s no paper in her pocket – thereupon Lapis'd not be able to call Pearl. And because of that, Pearl'd think that Lapis forgot about her or that she doesn’t want to see her again and… you can imagine the continuation of it for sure. :D Though if you’d be interested in reading this version, you'd better be prepared for it to take some time. :D :x But don't worry, maybe I'll come back to it in the future. :3


End file.
